


December 25th

by CiderWriter (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas [10]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Christmas Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Christmas, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CiderWriter
Summary: DAY 12 of Christmas
This Christmas was going to be different. He knew it and he’d not even opened his eyes yet.





	

Charles had always had a peculiar relationship with Christmas. In his childhood, pre-Raven, he’d always been very lonely. His mother had adorned him with expensive gifts, that were either too rich in taste for a child or thoughtlessly infantile. Either luxury watches or wooden planes. There had never been a real care behind them, or any sign his mother had known him at all. From his earliest memories, and he did have an excellent memory, he had always recognized that his Christmases were unlike other children’s.

After he’d found Raven, things had changed slightly. He’d taken to hiding all day with her, until they were forced to the unbearable family meal. That had only ever lasted until halfway through the main, before his step-father had caused an argument and he’d been able to escape with Raven again. In those times, they’d steal away somewhere safe. He’d read to her, or they’d play games like ordinary families did at Christmas. Of course, once the rest of his family had died, they hadn’t needed to hide any longer. They’d left for England, and he’d spent most of his Christmases since very drunk.

But not today. This Christmas was going to be different, he knew it and he’d not even opened his eyes yet. He lay still, allowing his brain to register his body. He tensed all the muscles he could, feeling his body against the mattress. He flexed his fingers out, and tensed his shoulders periodically. This December 25th was going to be the most ordinary Christmas he ever had as an adult. He would watch the children, if he could even call the teenagers children anymore, open their presents. They would have a breakfast of chocolate and bucks fizz alone, and argue over which Christmas movie to watch whilst the adults started to prepare dinner. They would eat and laugh and pull crackers, and afterwards they would play games and nap and eventually drag themselves to bed, the excitement of the season drained from them as quickly as it had come on.

“Charles, you might want to open your eyes at some point today. I can hear Scott raiding the cupboards already.”

This Christmas was going to be different because Erik was going to be there, at his side. Erik who had stayed, and would cook their Christmas dinner and snort in derision whenever Charles claimed he wasn’t using his powers to cheat at games. Erik would complain when Charles fell asleep with his head on his lap, but he’d secretly enjoy it. Erik would carry him to bed, much to the embarrassment of the children, and hold him till New Year.

“No, I’ve just directed him back to bed. Honestly, dear, I’m not about to let Scott ruin my Christmas plans.”

“And do your Christmas plans involve getting out of bed at all, today?” Erik asked, his voice low and husky at Charles’ side. “Or should I send your wheelchair back to the corner?”

“Hmm.” Charles blinked open his eyes, smiling lazily. Erik had propped himself up on one arm and was watching him closely. He looked well-rested and peaceful, but the fire in his eyes that never truly died was raging still. “That depends if you have anything better to offer me? Maybe my first present, perhaps?”

A hand snaked around his waist, drifting across his bare midriff. For a moment, it dipped into the region where Charles couldn’t feel it- couldn’t sense it at all. But it returned instantly, tightening and holding him close.

“First, Liebling?” Erik teased, lips grazing his cheek. “Try only.”

“I’m not about to complain.” He replied, grinning.

“Well, in that case, Merry Christmas my Christian Schatz.”

“Thank you, darling. Happy Hanukkah.”


End file.
